


Stolen Kisses

by foreverwonder



Series: kiss twice... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drew Iwaizumi into a staring competition for a moment before sighing loudly and slumping on the table.</p><p>"I've been tainted." Hanamaki began.</p><p>"What."</p><p>Hanamaki dramatically raised his hand to his head. "I've been sullied!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Makki-" Oikawa began. </p><p>"What brute would steal a maiden's first kiss?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're not a maiden and that definitely wasn't your first kiss," Iwaizumi deadpanned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one.

Hanamaki was usually never bothered about the summer heat. He didn't mind a bit of sweat or humidity, nor did he mind the chilly and dry air of winter. He was fine with anything.

Today was different. The sun was at its highest point and Hanamaki could feel beads of sweat forming at his back the moment he stepped out of the house, making his school uniform stick like a second skin. He grumbled a little, half wishing he had worn his jersey instead but was too lazy to go back home and change - changing when you're drenched in sweat sounded more unappealing.

The heat made his supplementary lessons unbearable as he could feel sweat forming in his seat. He was barely able to concentrate on the questions given by his old teacher, who looked like he could collapse from the heat at any moment. Hanamaki sighed and swiped the sweat threatening to drip from the tip of his nose away. It was even more unbearable that Matsukawa was absent from this class. Hanamaki had half the thought that Matsukawa must have overslept - and he usually was right.

The half hour break that came was a relief to him as he stretched and stood up. It was too hot to go to the cafeteria to eat so he decided to forgo lunch - he only had one more make up lesson anyway before he's done for the day - so he decided to head to the library, the one place where air conditioning exists.

Hanamaki was glad that the library was almost empty. He waved absentmindedly at the stern library who was frowning at him and taking note of the absence of a certain tall middle blocker who was usually with him. Hanamaki paid no mind to her as he made his way to the back of the library which is the coldest part of the library and sat at the counters by the window. The cool air felt great on his heated skin and he sighed, gazing out the window, his eyes drooping, suddenly sleepy. It must have been the temperature difference, Hanamaki thought as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

He didn't know how long he had been leaning against the window in the cool library but his mind was slowly brought out of his slumber when he felt something soft moving lightly against his lips. It was surprisingly warm and soft and angled just right. Hanamaki realised it was a pair of lips moving against his but his body was still deep in slumber, his eyelids heavy still with sleep. He could make out the smell of aftershave and a faint whiff of cologne that came with the heat of a body in front of him. The lips pressed against his slightly harder this time and Hanamaki could not help but gasp at the sudden tingle running down his back, making his heart thud loudly against his ribcage. The pair of lips paused against his and Hanamaki wanted to whine.

 _Don't stop_ , he thought as he tried to fight against sleep. But then the lips placed a chaste kiss on his, lingering slightly, before giving his bottom lip a long lick from his tongue and pulling away. Hanamaki shivered when he felt the heat of the body that surrounded him disappear and footsteps fading. His opened his eyes blearily to see himself still in the library. The sound of the bell jolted him and Hanamaki stood up suddenly, now wide awake as he processed what has happened. His lips tingled and he shivered.

It wasn't a dream.

Someone had kissed him.

He ran a hand though his hair before letting the tips of his fingers graze his lips. He could still feel the shape of the lips against his and he felt heat rising to his ears.

 _Crap_ , he thought. _I can't believe I liked it._

A second bell rang in the school and Hanamaki realised it was the end of his break. He walked out of the library, not before spotting Oikawa and Iwaizumi at one of the corner tables at the back, pouring onto their work. Hanamaki waved at them and they returned the gesture, though Hanamaki noticed Iwaizumi’s wide eyes and an unrecognizable glint in Oikawa’s. He shook his head and headed back to his classroom.

He arrived to find Matsukawa at the desk beside his, head on the table. He let his eyes lingered at the beads of sweat that were on his nape before snapping out of his thoughts, and walked to his own table. Matsukawa raised his head and gave him a lazy smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Hanamaki grinned, glad he wouldn't have to face this class alone, "when did you arrive?"

Matsukawa gave a non-committal shrug and stretched his arms, and Hanamaki tried hard not to stare. "Just," he said vaguely and grinned.

Hanamaki’s eyes were then drawn to the shape of Matsukawa’s lips and his own lips tingled again at the thought of the earlier incident. He then huffed a breath. He opened his mouth to tell Matsukawa about the incident but thought better of, snapping his mouth shut just as the teacher came in, and they settled for class to begin.

 

 

Hanamaki vowed to study harder next time so he wouldn’t have to take supplementary classes in the summer heat ever again. Which was kind of redundant since he was already in his third year of high school. Still, he hated the feel of sweat sticking to his back when he's seated, trying hard to listen to the teacher. If he was going to sweat, he'd rather do it when playing volleyball.

When the bell rang, signalling the last lesson of the day for him, Hanamaki stretched, hearing his joints pop. He turned to look at Matsukawa, who had given up ten minutes into the lesson, rousing from his nap. Hanamaki grinned when Matsukawa’s eyes landed on him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Matsukawa’s lips quirked into a smirk and Hanamaki couldn't help again but traced the outline of his lips with his eyes. He felt his ears grow hot and looked away, slightly confused by the feelings he was having _. It must be because of what happened in the library,_ he thought.

Come to think of it, he had no idea who had kissed him earlier. He had considered telling Matsukawa about it, before remembering that Oikawa and Iwaizumi was in the library. Perhaps...

He kept his things and Matsukawa followed suit, somehow quieter than usual, he noted. He tried not to worry though, Mattsun would tell him whatever's bothering him at his own time.

"I'm going to the library. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s there and I want to tease them. Want to join me?" He asked. He saw a twitch of a smirk in Matsukawa’s lips (seriously, he needed to stop staring at them) although his eyes betrayed none of his thoughts. Matsukawa shook his head slowly, mumbling something about having errands to run and Hanamaki narrowed his eyes. The lie was as subtle as the amount of hair products Oikawa used, which was a lot (Oikawa still insisted that his hair was all natural even after he was busted in the club room). But Hanamaki didn’t push, and shrugged instead.

They parted ways and he walked briskly to the library, slamming the door open while ignoring the librarian and went straight to the table at the back, dropping his bag next to Oikawa. They didn't seem surprised to see him. So he sank to the chair and rubbed his sweaty face, glad for the cool air conditioning the library has.

"Are you going to do some work, or are you going to just whine here?" He head Iwaizumi ask flatly and he peeked through his fingers to stare at the ace spiker and grinned mischievously.

"I'm just here to intrude on your study date." He heard Oikawa sputter beside him but Iwaizumi’s face remained passive, eyes now on Hanamaki.

He drew Iwaizumi into a staring competition for a moment before sighing loudly and slumping on the table.

"I've been tainted." Hanamaki began.

"What."

Hanamaki dramatically raised his hand to his head. "I've been sullied!" He exclaimed.

"Makki-" Oikawa began.

"What brute would steal a maiden's first kiss?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not a maiden and that definitely wasn't your first kiss," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

His phrasing made Hanamaki pause. He lowered his hand slowly, looking back and forth at Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"You saw it." He stated slowly. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Well, yeah, you guys weren't exactly hiding-"

"Who was it?"

Hanamaki’s question caused the other two to look at him, stunned.

"You," Iwaizumi began, "you don't know?"

Hanamaki huffed in annoyance. "I was asleep! So _obviously_ I wouldn’t know!"

A beat of silence swept past them before Iwaizumi burst out laughing, causing the librarian to look at them disapprovingly.

"Wha- what the heck, Makki! I thought you and hi-"

His sentence was interrupted with a yelp of pain he released that followed a loud thud from below the desk. Iwaizumi had stopped laughing now, a tear in his eye as he glared at Oikawa who was looking back innocently, as if he wasn't the one who kicked Iwaizumi in the shin. Hanamaki noticed just then that Oikawa was unusually quiet.

His captain turned to him now, a smile on his face and the unfamiliar glint still present in his eyes. "Do you really not know, Makki?" Oikawa asked cheerfully and Hanamaki tried to recall the incident.

He remembered the feel of the lips against his, how soft and right it felt. He remembered the heat of the body, and the smell of cologne and aftershave mixed with the faint smell of sweat.

He then remembered the line of sweat on Matsukawa’s nape and the shape of his lips curved into a smile. His eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest.

"That asshole," he gritted although there was not a drop of anger in the statement. He felt his ears heat up when he thought of Matsukawa’s smirking face. "That droopy eyes, curly hair, hunky ass."

He heard a snort of suppressed laughter from Iwaizumi and Oikawa hummed, engrossed with his phone. Hanamaki stood up suddenly and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi asked, looking amused at the whole situation.

Hanamaki arched a thin eyebrow. "Well, if it's not obvious, I am going to look for that asshole and I'm going to kill him." He said, earning a cheer from Oikawa and a smirk from Iwaizumi.

"Alright Makki!" Oikawa whooped, and opened a new message received on his phone. He then smirked. "He's at the rooftop right now."

Hanamaki wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "In this heat?" He then shook his head and bade the other two farewell. "Have fun on your date! Remember to use protection!"

He heard Iwaizumi sputter and Oikawa laughing as he left the library, grinning.

It was late afternoon by then and the still humid air of the afternoon has somewhat cooled with the breeze. Hanamaki opened the door to the rooftop slowly, and peeked out. It was deserted, save for a certain someone on his back in the middle, face covered by his arms. Hanamaki spotted the unruly hair beneath it and stalked towards him. He wasn't exactly quiet, but Matsukawa did not react. It was when Hanamaki reached him, his body towering over him that he purposely dropped his bag on Matsukawa’s stomach.

"Oof!"

Hanamaki grinned and watched the other sit up, rubbing his stomach and looking up at Hanamaki with pout on his lips. He looked adorable like that, Hanamaki thought.

"... Sup."

"Thought you had errands to run?"

Matsukawa shrugged and grunted, causing Hanamaki to roll his eyes before he sat on the floor facing Matsukawa. Neither said anything as they stared at each other for a moment. Hanamaki could see an unreadable emotion behind his sleepy eyes and a twitch at the corner of his lips. Then Matsukawa sighed, shaking his head and closed his eyes.

"Do it."

"Huh?" Hanamaki was confused.

"You came here to kill me, right? Punch me, kick me, I don't care. Just do it."

He looked resigned and Hanamaki wanted to burst out laughing. He forced himself to calm down as he crawled nearer to Matsukawa until he was right in front of him that he could smell the familiar smell of aftershave and cologne. He could hear Matsukawa’s breath hitch and smiled.

"Keep your eyes closed," he commanded and immediately he saw Matsukawa stiffen. Hanamaki bit his lips to prevent a snort escaping and raised himself on his knees so that his face is level with Matsukawa’s. He took a moment to study the dark haired boys features - thick eyebrows, a strong jaw - and his heart swelled in his chest. Holding his breath, he inched slowly towards Matsukawa and pressed his lips lightly against his.

If Matsukawa’s posture was stiff before, he had probably turned to stone at that moment. Hanamaki let his lips on Matsukawa’s linger for a moment before drawing back, letting out the breath he held on Matsukawa’s face. Almost immediately, Matsukawa snapped back to life. Eyes still closed, he yanked Hanamaki by his wrist, cupped his other hand at the nape of the other’s and pulled him in for another kiss.

Hanamaki gasped in surprise at the feel of Matsukawa’s lips pressed hard against his and his eyes fluttered close. Matsukawa was kissing him with so much urgency, angling his head to fit his lips perfectly against Hanamaki’s. Hanamaki gasped again at the feeling as he kissed back just as urgently, hands that were clutching the front of Matsukawa’s shirt now moving to wrap themselves around his neck. Matsukawa released his grip on his wrist and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer until he was practically on his lap.

Hanamaki marvelled once more at the softness of Matsukawa’s lips and his entire being shuddered when Matsukawa drew his tongue out to lick his bottom lip before he took the bottom lip between his own, tugging at it slightly. Hanamaki could only groan and Matsukawa pressed his lips again to Hanamaki’s.

They finally broke apart when the need to breathe became unbearable. Panting, his breaths coming out in gasps, Hanamaki opened his eyes to find Matsukawa looking at him, eyes intense, cheeks pink and lips deliciously swollen. He was pretty sure he looked just the same, from the way Matsukawa’s eyes were roaming his face before locking gazes again.

Neither said anything while they tried to catch their breath for a while. Then Matsukawa broke the silence.

"Wow," he murmured and Hanamaki laughed.

"Wow indeed," he agreed, grinning as he watched Matsukawa’s lips pulled to a genuine smile. He brought a hand towards the dark haired boy’s face and traced the outline of his lips lightly with his fingers. "What made you do that?" He asked softly.

Matsukawa pretended to think hard about his question although his smirk gave him away. Hanamaki slapped a hand on his shoulder in mock annoyance and Matsukawa chuckled.

"Because I couldn't resist kissing the sleeping beauty." Hanamaki rolled his eyes at that corny line though his shit eating grin was still on his face.

"And I've liked you for a while now."

"Ass."

"You mean a droopy eye, curly hair, hunky ass."

Hanamaki laughed and resumed to wrap his arms round the grinning Matsukawa. He placed a quick peck against his lips and smiled again.

"Yeah.”

 

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

"What, Trashikawa?"

"Rude!"

Iwaizumi snorted and resumed his work.

"... My idea worked."

Iwaizumj rolled his eyes. "They don't count because they've been obvious about each other since forever."

Oikawa wasn't listening to him. His eyes was bright as an idea (a bad idea, Iwaizumi thought) formed in his head.

"I should become a matchmaker."

".... No."

 

 


End file.
